kingofdragonpassfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dairoga
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for contributing to the Hello, would like to help add material page. Looking for other ways to help? Check the Things To Do page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nihilariann (Talk) 22:08, 13 December 2012 Editing tips Hello! Glad to see a new face (or rather, name) around here! I can see how a wiki is not really easy to navigate when you're new to it, (the forum system is especially obscure!), but you'll get the hang of it. Here are some hopefully helpful tips: *If you need to talk to someone in particular, leave a message on their talk page (click on their name and you'll get to their profile, and you'll find the talk page tab.) They will be notified that they have a message next time they log in. *To write a message in the forums, you can go to the red Community tab, then click on forums, and then one of the two forums (Help Desk or Watercooler) and then you'll see a box to write your title in, and when you click "add topic", you can write your forum message. I'll add links to each of the forums on the Things To Do page, so they are easier to find. *Also, if you are writing a message for other users, on the forums, or on their talk page, don't forget to sign it with four tildes (~~~~) to add your signature, so everyone knows who they're talking to :) There is a signature button at the top of the message editor, near bold, italic and stuff. Now, for adding information on the wiki itself, here are also some guidelines: *Check if the page you're about to create already exists or not by doing quick search. If it does, click "edit" and add your information where relevant. If it doesn't exist, feel free to create a new page. *Each event should have its own page, and we're missing a lot of events. So if you want to document an event that doesn't have its own page yet, invent a descriptive name for it, create the page and add the information you have. *There is a box to create a new page on the wiki's home page (click on the logo at the top left to get to the home page). I hope this has been helpful, and didn't confuse you even more! In any case, Wikia's quick video tutorial series and are good resources to get started. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page. --Nihilariann (talk) 10:16, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Additional info, perchance a welcome Hello and welcome to the wiki, Nihilariann has already given a pretty good explanation of the basics so... Well, let's say I'll just bore you with a few minor details more if I may? *It's alright if you do not yet have all the info on a particular event, even adding a small starting stub-page is a-okay. Don't forget to put stub between a double set of these { } so everyone can easily find it on the stubs page. *Don't forget to put in links to other pages related to an article. just a double set of [ and ] will do the trick. After all, clicking links in a Wiki leads to people discovering new things, eh? *Feel free to put a bit of humor into captions for your picture uploads, and do upload as many as you can, please. Other than that, we admins are usually around so don't hesitate to ask if something's got you stumped for the moment. Sparkbomber (talk) 12:05, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Dairoga! :About talk pages, you can edit your own if you want to leave a reply here, but if you answer on your own talk page, I won't get the little notification that I have a message see? So yeah. It would be kind of weird to label that button "leave yourself a message" don't you think? lol :I see you're getting the hang of editing :) For the treasures page, I think for now it'll do. As I understand there are a metric ton of them... So maybe once we have a lot of treasures listed on the wiki we can make a sort of master list, like the Blessings page, that people can sort by acquisition method, effect and name. We'll see. :You can also check the treasures category for a list of all the treasures we have so far, but hopefully they are all on the treasures page. :Thanks for pointing out the treasure page isn't linked on the home page, I'll add it in a sec. :There is a page for the Gods, if you want to expand it, feel free to :) :A page for cheats would be nice if there are a few of them. I don't know any of them, the closest thing I know of is the easter egg of the menu screen (pressing "o" to get a new game with the devs as ring members). So if you have a few cheats, by all means, go for it. :For the events that use the same art... If the event is completely separate, i.e. the story differs and has nothing to do with the other event's story, I think they should have their own pages. If they are variations of the same basic idea like the Humakti Warriors events (where sometimes they want warriors to help them, other times they want sacrifices or whatever) then imo they should be on the same page. Use you own judgment :) :Oh and are you playing the IOS or PC version? If you're playing on PC for example, you should mention it on pages like the cheats, or the User Interface etc. Any pages that might have differences between the PC and IOS versions basically. :So yeah, that's all folks! :Anyway you're doing a great job with your edits, keep it up! And don't worry if you're unsure about something, add it anyway, we can always sort it out later. :And one last thing: if you think something works in a certain way, but aren't 100% sure, add it anyway and put something like "(verification needed)", that way someone else may come along and confirm if it's right or not. :There, now my wall of text is over! Sorry about that. :Take care, :--Nihilariann (talk) 11:31, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh and if I may answer to something you mentioned on Sparkbomber's talk page, about the quote template: you can link in the quote template, you have to be in source mode to do this, it goes like this: :: ::This will display: ::So there you go, just use [[ and ]] to link something in the quote template. ::But if you don't want to bother with all this, it's not a problem, just write the text as you want, and I'll put it in the quote template, I don't mind. ::The benefit of including the in game text is that because events don't have titles, and we're inventing them for the wiki, people can just copy a bit of the in game text into the search box, and the wiki will find the event in question, without them needing to guess what random title we added to the event. (And the template just makes it prettier, makes the text stand out, and attributes it to KoDP) ::So there you have it. ::--Nihilariann (talk) 11:49, December 16, 2012 (UTC) IP address Okay, I promise this is the last message! I looked all over for a way to remove your IP from the edit you did while not logged in, and as far as I can tell, there is no way to do that. If you're worried people can track you IP to find out where you live, don't. Because IP tracking is very vague, it'll point to your general direction, but that's it. Unless they're with the government or very very skilled and motivated to find you, it's nearly impossible to track someone through their IP address. Also, most people have a dynamic IP that changes every so often. So yeah, don't worry. You can also check that little "Keep me logged in" box next time you log in, unless you share your computer with your 8 year old brother that likes to mess wikis up or something. :P --Nihilariann (talk) 12:26, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Editing - continued Hey, You're doing great. I wouldn't dream of changing your language, I myself am a terrible terrible writer, my sentences come out dry for some reason :P Good thing you and Sparkbomber are here to liven things up! I'll have to try some of those cheats one of these days. They'll be a nice addition to the wiki, so go for it. Have any cheats for getting a good trickster at the start of the game? I keep getting old and useless ones, if any at all... :/ --Nihilariann (talk) 14:37, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, that must have been pretty fun to write for BG mods! :For the cheats, I do think they should be named cheats... There is a bugs page, but I think that should be only for bugs that are bothersome, and/or hinder the gameplay. Aren't cheats just fun, exploitable, harmless little bugs that we all love? :) :But, you know, it's up to you. :*sigh* I guess I'll just have to keep reloading the game over and over to get a good trickster. The only time I got a young trickster was when I had Elmal as the main god, no Elmal worshippers whatsoever, and the lord of the sea as ancestral enemy.. That was a terrible play through, I didn't even make it to the tribe stage. :/ :By the way, d'you have any idea which season has only 1 turn? I'm not sure if it's dark or storm. I'm pretty sure all the other seasons have 2 turns through. I don't have the game right now so I can't check. :--Nihilariann (talk) 15:22, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Ha, no worries, spam all you like! :) Don't worry about stepping on anyone's toes, that's the beauty of a wiki, we can revert edits or delete unhelpful text etc, as long as it's an improvement, stomp on it! I'll check your cheats out (and probably confirm them) once I get my own computer (and the game) back. Which will hopefully be soon... Also, I'm adding a link to the gods category on the gods page, maybe that'll be a good solution. --Nihilariann (talk) 22:50, December 16, 2012 (UTC) P.S: By the way, if you ever want to test something out before putting it on the wiki for good, or keep notes or something, you can always create a test page, or a test "blog post" (on the blog tab on your profile). That's what I do. The good thing about "blog" posts is that they don't show up in the results if someone searches the wiki. A pic without the text? Sounds great, please feel free to upload any better pics if you have them. Don't hesitate to try something new okay? And I'm sorry if I may take a while to answer at times, I've got a rather full-time job and not a lot of spare time, but I do try to get back to folks as soon as I can. Sparkbomber (talk) 20:05, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Stub pages etc Hey Dairoga, The triceratops pages look good. If you ever want to see previous edits on a page, you can click on the little arrow next to the "edit" button to access a drop down menu where you can click "history" to get a list of all the previous edits made to the page. Basically, you can travel back in time! That can help if you delete information by mistake. It happens :) For stubs, you can add 'in source mode at the top of the page to get a sentence like "This article is a stub, help expand it" which adds the page to the stub category. You can also simply add the page to the stub category yourself like for any other category, the category name being "'Article Stubs". Take care, --Nihilariann (talk) 11:19, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, :So I left a message on Spark's page with an idea, I'd like your input too. :The idea is having a page on the wiki with good/fun saves: If you have start a game, save it at the very beginning tula screen, and then discover you have a great cast of nobles, it might be cool to share it with other people via the wiki. Same goes if you start in the worst possible conditions with a terrible cast of nobles, it could be fun as a challenge. So yeah, I don't know how doable this would be, but we could try it out, and see what happens. :--Nihilariann (talk) 12:14, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey, ::So I added a sortable table on the Helpful treasures section of the treasures page. That way we can sort according to the name of the treasure, or what it affects. Tell me what you think, and you can undo the change if you think it was better before. ::--Nihilariann (talk) 13:09, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it would be nice to start a new game without having to quit/restart. So we'll see about a save page. We could test it out between ourselves before putting it on the wiki for good. Hmm it could be nice to be able to sort the treasures by area/method of acquisition too... But then the table would be so wide it wouldn't fit on the page so... We'll have to figure out a solution for that. Maybe a sortable table without the descriptions...? And sure, add the maps where you see fit :) We should probably have a different page for each of the Dragon Pass areas, too. --Nihilariann (talk) 13:41, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it's kind of a shame that the game is lacking a little flavor text for places, treasures etc. It's the only fault I can find to it. But somehow it still manages to be an immersive experience, and that's pretty awesome. I love roleplaying, so yeah I like having descriptive names for my clans. For my peaceful and some of my balanced clans, I tend to gravitate towards a mix of celtic words, like Amzermaen which translates to Timestone in the Breton language. Yeah I know, I go to great lengths :) For most of my war clans I tend to simply use the name of the ancestral enemy: If the enemy is Ves Venna for example, I'll simply call the clan Vesbane or something like that. The name sets the tone for my imaginary background: The Amzermaen clan worship Arachne Solara's son (Time) for fear that one day, time will leave Glorantha and they will return to a chaotic and unmanageable world without time, where drought and rain become indistinguishable. And the Vesbane clan live for only one purpose, annihilating Ves Venna once and for all. They believe that one day, a child will be born into their clan whose destiny will be to sacrifice himself in order to destroy that evil. Not knowing when that day will come they prepare and train everyday. So yeah some are quite simple, for others I can get carried away and invent a story that could fill a book :P Actually, now that you mentioned the text files, it could maybe be fun to read other people's clan stories. We could have a page for that too :P --Nihilariann (talk) 14:40, December 18, 2012 (UTC) And yeah, I can delete things on the wiki, just tell me what needs deleting. --Nihilariann (talk) 14:43, December 18, 2012 (UTC) New Forum Okay, so I just enabled wikia's new forum, I think it's much easier to navigate. Check it out . What d'you think? --Nihilariann (talk) 15:06, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Tables Hey, "I know I would if a game, like the Civilization series as an example, took a lesson from the events Dragon Pass has." How cool would it be for Civ and KoDP to merge into one game! I don't think I'd ever leave my computer again... So to add things to the table, go to source mode, and you'll see something like this: That displays this: To add something between Blacktail and the Clay Cow, you can just copy the Clay Cow entry and fill in whatever treasure you have. I.e: the Captured Spirit row should look like this, between Blacktail and the Clay Cow: |- |Captured Spirit |Helps to perform rituals. |Blessings |- |- <-- This is basically a line to start a new row. | <-- And this represents a new column in the row. So you want to make sure you have |-''' once to start the new row, and one at the end to start the next row, like the Blacktail entry above. Except if you're adding something at the end of the table, then you want a '|-' before your entry but not after since there is no row after the last (see the table above with the Clay Cow entry). Hope this has been clear... It's pretty simple really. I'll add your new treasures to the list for now, but feel free to experiment with the table. --Nihilariann (talk) 09:35, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :No problem at all :) :--Nihilariann (talk) 14:59, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Heya, That's a good idea to have all the combat treasures under the same section, they'll be easier to find. And you're contributions are great, it would have taken me forever to find and catalog all those treasures! You've added quite a few events too, that's awesome :) Your contributions help more than you know, now we almost have a decent wiki :P Tell me if I can help with anything (questions, grouping the battle treasures together, or whatever). --Nihilariann (talk) 16:41, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :Nah, I don't have a plan, apart from "Add as much info as possible and make it coherent" :) Without the game in front of me I'm kind of running out of things to edit anyway, so yeah, kind of limited atm. I've added a few myth texts, though, yay! :So no problem if you need a hand for stuff. :--Nihilariann (talk) 17:53, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Good, I'm glad the table explanation was clear enough :P ::The images are beautiful aren't they? I personnally love the Humakti warrior image, they look... fiersome. The image of Yelm in the Underworld for the Lightbringer's quest myth is pretty awesome too. ::I'll get on the combat treasures first thing tomorrow, I'm off for the night :) ::--Nihilariann (talk) 18:26, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the pen and paper complementary info could be nice here and there, to add a little flavor text. But not too much, we wouldn't want to step on Glorantha Wiki's toes :P --Nihilariann (talk) 18:29, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Battle Treasures Hmm now that I'm looking at it, I'm not so sure passive battle treasures is a very good approach. I mean it could be, if we define what is a passive battle treasure... Because some of the treasures are iffy, like: *the Helm of Karse, that increases the morale of weaponthanes - it's not only good for battle, but also for morale, and people might bypass the battle section of the treasures if they are looking for something to simply improve morale. *also, I'm not entirely sure what prowess means (Vinga's Comb and Voriof's Flute improves prowess), is that when the special events during battle occur, where you have to decide how your noble will fight? Does it affect only nobles, or the whole fyrd...? I mean they should be listed on the battle/war page for sure, but I'm not so sure about separating them from the other passive treasures on the treasures page itself. --Nihilariann (talk) 11:48, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :We'll have to think about how to improve the treasures page... Maybe change to layout completely and have sections like "Crops", "Diplomacy" "War" etc and have the treasures under those, instead of dividing them by "Ornamental", "Battle" and "Helpful". And then duplicate the treasure entries if they belong to several categories. :I don't know yet. :I'm also thinking about the heroquests, and how those pages could be improved. Maybe separate the dialogues and the walkthrough, to make it easier to navigate... :--Nihilariann (talk) 14:49, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, jpgs are better than pngs, they load a tiny bit faster, but it really doesn't matter, there's not much difference at all. ::We'll see about the treasures & heroquest pages. If any better solutions pop into your head, let me know :) ::--Nihilariann (talk) 15:03, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Map So here's another map that was in the game, I think it's good but I'm not quite sure where to put it. If you find somewhere to put it, be my guest. --Nihilariann (talk) 18:10, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Note to self: This is a list of treasures yet to come. They definitely exist, I'm just waiting to get the relevant event to do all at once. (Note this doesn't include Heroquest treasures)...and after this list is done, I will delete this part. Band of One Hundred, Bit of Kargzant, Black Spear, Dragonewt Armor, Dwarf Containers, Heort's Balm, Hunting Horn, Iron Spike, Kero Fin Ice, Lead Eyes, Magnet of Mostal, Motion Rune Banner, Ralian Jewelry, Silver Lips of Anriar, Voss Varainu Tapestry Not included: A good number of other items. I have the pictures/dialogue, just need to put it up (like the items from the Adventurers). Also, make a start on listing Omens (for Sacred Time) ::Yeah, I thought of putting the map on the Glorantha article too, but it isn't a map of all of Glorantha, just that region of the world... So yeah. We'll see. ::Hey, in that pen and paper book of yours, is there a map of Glorantha or something like that? It could be nice to add to the wiki. If not, maybe there is one somewhere on the internet. I'll check. ::--Nihilariann (talk) 10:10, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Cool. :::Few, I got all the heroquests on :P I got the texts and pictures from various sources on the internet, so there might be some mistakes, I'll check when I get my own computer back. :::I'll get the dialogues of the Making of the Storm Tribe and Orlanth and Aroka up soon. :::Also, most of the walkthrough sections are blank, if you want to add them or elaborate them, feel free to. :::Oh and one last thing: If you get the full myth of Ernalda Feeds the Tribe in game, screenshots of the entire text would be appreciated, because the version I put up is incomplete. Also, I don't have the myth of Elmal Guards the Stead either, so screenies of that would be nice. No pressure though, only if you happen to have a save where you clan knows them already. :::--Nihilariann (talk) 13:48, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :::PS: Wow, you're really zooming through the treasures, that's awesome. I don't even know how you found so many :P Thanks for your hard work! Huh, that's weird, I see the Elmal pic no problem. Maybe you need to empty your cache: *'''Internet Explorer: hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. *'Firefox': hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. *'Opera' users have to clear their caches through Tools→Preferences *'Konqueror' and Safari users can just click the Reload button. *'Chrome': press Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5 And are you sure that's the whole Ernalda story? The details are extremely vague in the version I uploaded, it seems like my clan didn't know all the details of the myth yet, you know? But hey, I might be wrong, maybe it's vague on purpose, but it seems there should be a whole section on Daga, and what Ernalda said exactly to Maran Gor, Ty Kora Tek and the unknown woman at the end... --Nihilariann (talk) 15:01, December 21, 2012 (UTC) PS: Take your time for the myth, it's not very important. But hey, I won't blame you if you need a break from treasures after all that work :) :Haha, no I believe you, for Ernalda's myth. Just stiked me as weird, that's all. *Shrugs* It'll save me from transcribing it again :) :Ok, I uploaded a new version of the image, tell me if you see it now, if not, I'll convert it to jpg, and we'll see if that makes a difference. :--Nihilariann (talk) 15:26, December 21, 2012 (UTC) So, I reuploaded the image as a jpg. If that doesn't work, then... I don't know what's wrong with it. I'm out of ideas... :/ --Nihilariann (talk) 15:40, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :Yay! I'm glad it worked. No idea what was causing that though... Maybe too many png images, maybe your browser got confused? Ah, the mysteries of technology! :Don't worry about the images, I plan to go through them all, categorize them and delete-replace duplicates. So that's fine. :--Nihilariann (talk) 15:50, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, you should be able to submit a deletion request by clicking the little arrow near the "edit" button and selecting delete from there. But the image/page you want to delete won't be deleted until an admin approves it, I think, so yeah. ::--Nihilariann (talk) 15:52, December 21, 2012 (UTC) You did great, thanks a bunch. I'll add the links and picture, that's the easy part :) --Nihilariann (talk) 16:20, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Duck Events Yup, the plan for the duck events was to separate them eventually. We didn't have the dialogue yet, that's why we didn't do it earlier. About the werguild event & the champion event, I don't think they should be on the same page just because of their image. The events are very different from each other if memory serves, even if they use the same image... It's ok to have several pages with the same images imo. --Nihilariann (talk) 18:03, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :Ha, no worries, rambling is good sometimes :P :Also, events that are direct consequences of other events should be linked together, but that's a given. :I'm currently trying to figure out a way to get the gods' runes on the wiki. I guess I'll make an icon template...tomorrow! :Oh, and if you come accross a picture or a page that needs major rethink/reupload/reorganization etc, just throw it in the Cleanup category, and we'll get to it when we get to it :) :--Nihilariann (talk) 18:36, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Haha, I hope you don't loose magic for making your friend a thrall :P ::Hmm most memorable event? I guess it was when one of my explorers got lost/kidnapped (I don't remember exactly), and later he showed up with horns and a tail. I convinced the people it was him, not some crazy chaos monster, and he was allowed back into the clan. I'm still surprised that didn't come back and slap me in the face... ::Off for tonight! ::--Nihilariann (talk) 18:59, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Um, I'm not exactly sure what you meant by "move", but I'm assuming you're talking about categories. To add an image to a category, it's exactly the same thing as for pages. So once you upload the image, and you're on the image page, scroll to the bottom of it, and click the "Add category" button, type "Event Images" and click add. Only images should be added to the image categories (ie. EventImage.jpg --> Category:Event Images), pages should go in their usual categories (ie. Event Page --> Category:Events). Sorry if I misunderstood your question... Hope this helps. --Nihilariann (talk) 15:20, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, ok, now I see what you mean :) :By default, when you upload an image, it has no category at all. That's why you can't see them in the Image category. But you should see them in the list of new photos. :When you click on the image in the new photos list, it'll pop up in that weird gallery view, and then you can click on the name of the image or "see full size image". Then you can add it to a category from the image page itself. :Hope this makes sense :) :Sorry I didn't get it before, I usually use the "Contribute" > "Add image", and it doesn't show me that new photos list gallery view thingy, it just shows me the image page itself. So yeah. :--Nihilariann (talk) 17:25, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Haha! Ok, I'll try explaining this right :P ::So, when you're in the gallery view, looking at the Yinkin image, click "YinkinWoods.jpg" (not see full size image, just realized that doesn't work..). Ok, now you should be on a new page with the big photo in the center. Now scroll down to the bottom, and just under the section title "File Usage", you should see a tiny button "Add category". Click on that, type in the category, and click "save". ::Sorry about not being very clear... :/ Third time's the charm (hopefully)! ::--Nihilariann (talk) 17:41, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, it's that stupid gallery that screwed me up.. :P :::--Nihilariann (talk) 17:43, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Small things Heya Dairoga, You're doing quite well with all the new pages, the wiki's growing daily and is looking better therefore. I would offer a few small suggestions to deal with erh, well frankly minor issues in some posts though. You, like myself, seem to have the tendency to occasionally displace letters in a word (e.g.: Zombie Siege-> cropses instead of corpses. nb: already fixed). To prevent this I'd recommend (from personal experience) to check a text once before posting and once immediately after. Also, if you make a new page, but still feel that it isn't fully complete yet (or if it's plain short like the head of Markanth) then please put a stub notice on them. Then we too can easily find and expand them. Lastly, I wanted to wish you a merry christmas (if you celebrate it, or something similar) and keep up the good work. --Sparkbomber (talk) 09:31, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Sacred Time & Omens Hey Dairoga! Happy "Sacred Time" celebrations, and Happy New Year to you too! Sure, it would be nice to have a list of the omens, we can create a page called "List of Omens" or something and link to it from the Sacred Time page (if we put them all on the Sacred Time page it'll get way too cluttered imo). Some omens are quite vague, so maybe we could add a line explaining what needs to be done before the end of the year. Typos and stub forgets happen to the best of us :) The content is the most important thing right now anyway, and you've been more than helpful with that aspect! --Nihilariann (talk) 15:52, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Great job on the Farming article! Thanks :) :--Nihilariann (talk) 16:52, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hmm crazy technology :P The images have been deleted, no problem at all. For any bugs you encounter, you can add them on the Glitches page. --Nihilariann (talk) 00:02, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Happy holidays to you too! :) --Nihilariann (talk) 00:56, December 24, 2012 (UTC)